Happy 4th of July Kanda
by TaikoProtectorNinja
Summary: Kanda and Allen move to the U.S. after the final battle is won. Kanda hate the holidays but Allen has a gift for the holidays that Kanda just can't turn down. Yullen smut


**Disclaimer: i own nothing so don't bother me about it *pouts* **

**Warning: Yaoi, smut, guy on guy XD, and come cursing **

**this my first one-shot ... i hope it comes out good ... it's also my first time writing a smut scene so try to be nice.**

**And happy 4th of July to all XD**

Happy 4th of July Kanda

It had now been a few years since the Earl and Noahs had been defeated in the final battle. A few months after the final battle, both Allen and Kanda retired. Hey moved to the U.S.

Kanda had begun to regret moving here. He should have moved home to Japan but the damn moyashi just kept begging to move here for some stupid reason like "It's the land of opportunity." or some crap like that. The people here annoyed the hell out of him. They were too patriotic for his liking. And with all those damn fireworks they set off…

Kanda was happily sleeping. Or at least he was until the moyashi set of a firework he'd just bought to wake said person up.

"Wake up, Kanda!!!" Allen's hyper voice came from the open window.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOYASHI!!!!" Kanda yelled glaring at Allen. "Why the hell'd you wake me fucking up?!"

"It's fourth of July!!!" Allen chimed. Allen unlike Kanda got into the patriotic sprite of the damned country.

"So what?" Kanda said lying his head back down to try to get back to sleep.

"Kaannndddaaa." Allen's voice came out whiny.

Kanda let out a growl before getting up and dressed. After eating he walked out to where the moyashi was waiting for him.

Allen gave Kanda a big hug. "Don't worry Yu-san. I'll make it worth getting up later tonight." Allen said in a cutely seductive tone.

"You better." Kanda growled giving Allen a kiss.

After going around town and hanging out with their 'friends' the two went to watch the fireworks. I wasn't till late that the two got home.

Allen grabbed Kanda's arm and led him to their room. After closing the door, Allen planted a kiss on Kanda's lips. Kanda in turn deepened the kiss after grabbing the back of Allen's head.

Allen's sneaky little hands made their way down Kanda's chest to his pants. Allen began to caress the bulge that had formed there earning him a moan. Allen led Kanda over to the bed kissing along the way. Once on the bed the two vigorously torn off each other's clothes. After both of them were naked Allen moved down kissing Kanda's neck and chest till he got to Kanda's length. Allen licked the side of it getting a moan out of his seme. Allen continued and licked the top of Kanda's length before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Kanda let out a long moan. Allen's tongue moved over Kanda's length as he began to bob his head. Kanda moaned more. Allen started biting down lightly on Kanda's length. This drove Kanda crazy letting out more moans. After a few more minutes of Allen's skillful mouth and tongue Kanda came. Allen, after months of doing this, was able to swallow everything.

Allen was grabbed and pulled up into a deep kiss. He opened his month to allow Kanda entrance. Kanda gladly accepted and moved his tongue into Allen's month moving over everything he'd clamed a few years ago.

The kiss lasted a good minute before Kanda pulled away both filling their lungs with much needed air.

Kanda wasted no time. He pushed one of his fingers into Allen's entrance gaining a small moan of pain. He pulled the finger in and out at a slow pace. He later added a second and third finger in. Allen let many moans as Kanda quickened the pace of his fingers. He pulled his fingers out getting a grunt of annoyance from the younger one under him.

"Calm down moyashi." Kanda huffed out as he positioned himself to enter the younger one.

As he did so a long moan came from the mouth of the other. Once Kanda was completely in he pulled out again and slammed back in. It wasn't long till he found Allen's prostration. The second he did Allen's hip thrusted forward a bit, he let out a loud moan, and his muscles tightened around Kanda's length.

Kanda through his head back moaning at the feeling. He grabbed Allen's length and started pumping it as he slammed into Allen. Both moaned as they came close to their climax. Allen came first spilling his essence all over Kanda's hand and both of the chests. Kanda thrusted into Allen a few more times before coming in Allen.

Kanda pulled out of Allen panting loudly.

Allen looked up at Kanda with a smile. "See? Now wasn't that worth it?" Allen asked breathlessly.

Kanda flopped over next to Allen. "Yeah." He said pulling Allen closer into his arms. "But I still hate the holiday." Kanda said before falling asleep.

Allen sighed then laid his head on Kanda's shoulder falling asleep soon after.

**and for those who like my writing i would like you to check out my vid. on youtube. i have an idea for another Yullen fanfic but i'm not to sure about it so i want to hear what everyone has to say. the vid's name is Yullen~ Never be the Same**

**Taiko: wow ... that was fun XD **

**Kanda: Che whatever... i still hate those damn holidays ... baka Americans **

**Taiko: *glare* i'm American you know.**

**Kanda: So? **

**Taiko: *grabs Allen* no more smut for you!!!**

**Kanda: no!!! DX **

**Allen: ...... ^-^" well umm please review and fav **

**Taiko and Kanda: *arguing***


End file.
